1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a self-locking readily assembled photographic print display frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-standing frames to display photographic prints have in general easel back supporting members having a backing plate member which slides out of a channel frame, others have a projecting leg clipped onto the body portion of the frame and some have a grooved base plate holding a pair of substantially overlying plate members to receive a print therebetween.
In the alternative to having a removable base supporting member, prior art structures are known to have a unitary construction with a rearwardly angled base and having a cover plate carried by a backing plate and separable therefrom sufficiently for the insertion of a photographic print therebetween.